Quand l'humour passe avant tout
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: Certains personnages de Hp sont à une émission de télé et qui essaie de mettre l'animatrice moi à bout! C'est de l'humour. Il y a un langage un peu vulgaire. FIC TERMINÉE.
1. Le Show

Quand l'humour passe avant tout.  
  
Alors, moi, auteur, j'ai décidé de faire de l'humour avec les personnages de Harry Potter. Alors Voldemort, Harry Potter, Lucius Malefoy et Sirius Black vont à un show du soir qui a pour but de faire des entrevues disons.. assez débile!!! La journaliste? Mais moi voyons!!!  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est de l'humour et que si vous avez de la misère à prendre les critiques sur votre personnage préférer, vous feriez mieux de ne pas lire ceci. Je vous aurais avertit!!!  
  
Maintenant place à l'entrevue.  
  
Kim (journaliste (moi)) : Commençons par vous, Mr. Voldemort. Pourquoi êtes- vous aussi meutrier? Quel choc nerveux avez-vous bien eut pour devenir ainsi? (Je sais que pour les fans de Voldemort, dont moi, c'est chiant d'entendre ça, mais c'est de l'humour).  
  
Voldemort : Je suis frapper des centaines de fois la tête sur les murs. À un moment donner ça défoncer le crâne alors je suis devenu stupide, mais il ne faut pas le dire!!!  
  
Kim : Ça va être dur de ne pas le dire, ça passe à la télé, tout le monde va le savoir maintenant.  
  
Voldemort : Vraiment? Couper!!! Couper!!! Il ne faut pas!!! (Se dirige en courant vers la caméra).  
  
Kim : Désolé c'est en direct. Hé! Revenez ici immédiatement!!! (Je claque des doigt et Voldemort revient et reste coller sur sa chaise).  
  
Voldemort : Décoller moi ou je vais.. (Je lui enfonce un bout de chiffon dans la bouche et met du skotch tape).  
  
Kim : Bon maintenant passons à un autre. Tiens, Mr. Sirius Black! Comment faites-vous pour vivre toujours en cavale? Ça ne vous rend pas fou?  
  
Sirius : Non, pas du tout..  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Non, ça le rend complètement débile! L'autre jour il a voulu sauter la chienne de mon voisin!  
  
Sirius : Non c'est pas vrai! (C'est pas un ton très convaincant et il est tout rouge).  
  
Harry : Sirius! Je te pensais mieux que ça franchement, sauter une chienne! Ne laisse pas passer tes pulsions de chien!  
  
Kim : Et c'était quelle chienne?  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Et bien je sais pas c'est la chienne de mon voisin!  
  
Kim : Et comment vous faites pour savoir ça? Vous ne seriez pas complice?  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Non! (Un ton qui veux dore tout à fait le contraire).  
  
Drago Malefoy : Père je vous pensais plus digne de votre nom! (très déçu le garçon!!!)  
  
Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Il n'est pas sensé être là.  
  
Drago Malefoy : Ça me tentais de venir parce que je m'emmerdait seul chez moi.  
  
Harry : On était bien sans ta présence!  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Ne parle pas ainsi de mon fils sale morveux!  
  
Sirius : Ne parle pas comme ça à mon filleul!  
  
Lucius Malefoy : Toi la ferme chien sale. Je vais te tuer.  
  
Kim : Assez!!! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous tuer, vous êtes ici pour répondre à mes questions. Bon maintenant je vais vous soumettre au véritasérium et vous devrez me dire votre plus grand secret. Commençons par Voldemort. Ah c'est vrai! (prononce une formule pour enlever le chiffon et le skotch tape). Voilà. (Glisse quelque goûte de véritasérium dans la bouche de Voldemort). Bon alors quel est ton plus grand secret?  
  
Voldemort : (roule les yeux). J'ai honte de l'avouer. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. (prend une grande respiration) J'aime les télétubbies!  
  
Tout le monde éclate de rire. Tout le monde se roule par terre.  
  
Voldemort : Et mon préférer est Tinky Winky (Je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça).  
  
Augmentation des rires.  
  
Kim : (entre deux fou rire). Maintenant au tour de Lucius Malefoy. (Gilsse quelque goûte de véritasérium dans la bouche de Lucius). Quel est votre plus grand secret.  
  
Lucius : J'ai un nounours rose que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai toujours coucher avec. J'ai aussi des pantoufles rose, mais personne ne le sais, même ma femme.  
  
Drago : Quoi? Père? Réveillez-vous! Ça n'a pas de bon sens voyons!  
  
Kim : À toi Drago (même processus qu'au deux autres). Quel est ton plus grand secret?  
  
Drago : Je trouve la journaliste extrêmement belle et j'aimerais me marier avec elle.  
  
Kim : Quoi? Mais t'es qui pour me dire ça? On est en onde! On est en direct quand même un peu de tenu!!!  
  
Sirius : Madame si vous pouviez continuez.  
  
Kim : D'accord à toi. (même processus). Quel est ton plus grand secret?  
  
Sirius : J'aime la chienne du voisin de Malefoy. Elle est belle. Je l'ai demander en mariage l'autre fois. Elle ne m'a pas répondu.  
  
Kim : (hausse les sourcils) Hmm, d'accord. À toi Potter t'es le dernier.  
  
Harry : Vous ne pourriez pas m'épargner?  
  
Kim : Non! (même processus) Quel est ton plus grand secret?  
  
Harry : Je pensais être hétérosexuel, mais j'ai développer des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy, mais il ne le sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.  
  
Kim : Eh bien c'est trop tard la planète entière le sait. Bon alors c'est tout revenez-nous plus tard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Si vous avez des questions à poser à certains de ces personnages, envoyez- moi les. Je n'ai plus d'idées et ça serait cool que se soit un peu l'?uvre de tout le monde. :) 


	2. Le Show, la suite

Ceci est de l'humour purement inventer par moi à 3 heures du matin. Soyez gentils et laisser moi un petit review c'est la première fois que je fais de l'humour avec les personnages de Harry Potter.  
  
Histoire : Lucius Malefoy vire complètement fou pendant le show du soir où il participe avec Harry Potter, Voldemort et Sirius Black et son fils qui est venu les rejoindre. Pour en savoir plus voir première partie. Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs personnages, cette partie est surtout concentrer sur Lucius Malefoy qui pète les plomb.  
  
Kim (animatrice) : Je crois que les secrets qu'ils nous ont révéler sont disons vraiment exagérer, mais bon ça l'air que c'est la vérité.. (Part à rire et plus capable d'arrêter pendant 5 minutes).  
  
L'animatrice enlève à tout le monde les effets du veritaserium.  
  
Kim : Bon alors tout le monde est revenu à la normal?  
  
Harry, Sirius, Drago : Oui!!! Et on aimerais pas ça recommencer!!!  
  
Kim : Et vous Lucius?  
  
Lucius : Je suis un mort-vivant.  
  
Kim : Quoi!!! (surprise)  
  
Lucius : J'aimerais qu'on se déshabille vous et moi et qu'on fasse des folies. Ma femme me suffit plus.  
  
Kim : (Bouche bée et ne sais plus quoi dire).  
  
Drago : Quoi? Père? Voyons réveillez-vous! Mère vous satisfait amplement j'en suis certain!  
  
Lucius : J'ai envie de baiser tout ce qui bouge!!!  
  
Tout le monde arrête de bouger (moi je ne le ferais pas lolololol)  
  
Kim : Mr Malefoy! (Vien de reprendre la parole) Réveillez-vous! Ça n'a aucun bon sens se que vous dites!!!  
  
Lucius : Masturbation!!!  
  
Kim : On est en onde!!! Qu'est-ce que ce show de fou là!!! Je vais perdre ma job!!!  
  
Drago : Si vous saviez à quel point on s'en fou.  
  
Sirius : Ça ne sera pas pire que moi si ma chienne n'accepte pas ma demande en mariage!!!  
  
Kim : Oh vous et votre chienne!!!  
  
Harry : Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal!!!  
  
Voldemort : Et puis après. Il y a bien plein de monde qui ne sont pas normal et on s'en fou!  
  
Harry : Ouais comme toi par exemple.  
  
Voldemort : C'est que tu t'es pas regarder.  
  
Drago : Mais faites quelque chose pour mon père! Il ne peut pas rester comme ça! Et en plus ma mère écoute le show imaginez vous ce qu'elle va dire!!! Elle va demander le divorce.  
  
Lucius : Tant mieux!!! Je vais pouvoir me marier avec l'animatrice.  
  
Kim : Assez c'est assez! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Mr.Malefoy? Hého! La terre appel Lucius!!! Revenez sur terre.  
  
Lucius : J'aimerais bien faire un voyage sur mars. Vous voudriez venir avec moi?  
  
Kim : (décourager. Se met la tête entre les main).  
  
Sirius : Je crois sérieusement qu'il paranoïaque.  
  
Kim : Ah je n'en peux plus. Couper! On va aller en pause on reviendra plus tard. Et faites sortir se fou et envoyez le à l'asile!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hé bien! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'inspiration. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Dites moi le. Voyez-vous le bouton «go» en bas? Eh bien pesez dessus et laisser moi un review :) . 


	3. Le Show, Partie 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre délirant! J'adore cette fic, vraiment. Et je vous adore tous aussi pour m'encourager ainsi.  
  
Histoire : Voldemort pense être le roi du monde, Narcissa Malefoy ayant été à l'écoute du show quand Lucius a délirer arrive en trombe dans le studio et fait des ravages et des chansons seront chantés.  
  
Disclaimer : C'est la première fois que j'en fait un alors. les persos de HP sont à JK Rowling, Kim la journaliste, c'est moi, la chanson We are the champions chanté par Voldy appartient à Queen et Décourager, eh bien je sais pas à qui ça appartient, mais c'est pas à moi  
  
Le Show Partie 3  
  
Kim : Nous sommes de retour à l'antenne de cette émission spéciale de deux heures au lieu d'une seule avec des crétins imbéciles et fou. Alors pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, je suis en compagnie de Harry Potter et cie et je suis totalement écoeurer de les interviewer parce qu'ils sont tout simplement trop bête. Avant la pose on a expulser Lucius Malefoy et Drago Malefoy est en train de se remettre de ses grandes émotions qu'il a vécu avec les révélations de son père, qui a pousser ça loin et même à l'extrême.  
  
Voldemort : On pourrait pas tout simplement continuer le show miss?  
  
Kim : Je vous prierais d'attendre. Bon d'accord je commence avec vous monsieur Voldemort. Quel est votre rêve?  
  
Voldemort : Mon plus grand rêve est de combattre Dumbledore et son petit protégé à lunette Potter et de les tués et là je pourrai chanter avec mes mangemorts (Commence à chanter d'un air totalement faux) :  
  
We are the champions, my friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
  
No time for losers 'cos we are the champions Of the world  
  
Kim et les autres: FERMEZ-LÀ VOUS NOUS DÉCHIREZ LES TYMPANS!!!  
  
Voldemort arrête de chanter et regarde tout le monde d'un air bête.  
  
Voldemort : Vous saurez que je chante très bien! (Recommence à chanter)  
  
We are the champions, my friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
  
We are the champions, We are the champions  
  
No time for losers 'cos we are the champions Of the world  
  
Kim : Fermez-là vous je vous renvoie d'ici!  
  
Voldemort déçu, arrête de chanter.  
  
Kim : Bon maintenant vous Sirius Black quel est votre plus grand rêve?  
  
Sirius : C'est de me marier avec la chienne de Malefoy.  
  
Harry : Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ta chienne!  
  
Kim : Oui, bon. à toi Harry, quel est ton plus grand rêve?  
  
Harry : Je rêve d'avoir une vie normale.  
  
Voldemort : La ferme Potter, rêve à autre chose parce que même si t'étais pas célèbre t'aurais pas une vie normale parce que t'es complètement pas normal d'avance, t'es complètement cinglé, Dumbledore a déteint sur toi!  
  
Harry : Je t'interdis de dire ça de Dumby, sinon.  
  
Voldemort : Sinon quoi? (il dit ça méchamment et en montrant les dents, comme un tit-chien-chien!!!)  
  
Harry fait pipi dans ses culottes et part en pleurant au toilettes. Voldemort éclate de rire.  
  
Voldemort : Yeah! I am the King of the World! I am the Boss!  
  
Kim: Ça suffit...  
  
Quelqu'un : Ou est-ce qu'il est celui-là que je lui donne une bonne râcler?  
  
Kim : (se tourne pour vois c'est qui) Madame Malefoy quelle belle surprise!!!  
  
Narcissa Malefoy : Vous! Vous m'avez piquer mon mari vous aller me le payer!!! Je vais vous tuer.  
  
Regarde sur la table à côté. Il y a, une baguette, un couteau et une banane et elle prend.  
  
Narcissa Malefoy : Je vais vous tuer avec ma banane.  
  
Kim : (cramper en deux) Comme si ça pouvait me tuer!!!  
  
Narcissa Malefoy : Tant pis, il faut que je trouve mon imbéciles de mari.  
  
Kim : Non! C'est mon invité, vous n'avez pas le droit! Garde!  
  
Les garde vous chercher Nini Malefouine et la débarasse du plancher.  
  
Kim : Je suis tanner! (se met à chanter)  
  
Décourager, Je suis au désespoir!!!  
  
Producteur : Couper! C'est vraiment une gang de malade complètement cinglé ceux-là. Vous voulez une bierre?  
  
Kim : Fourre toi la dans le c** ta bierre! (s'en va pas contente du tout).  
  
Voldemort : Je vais la prendre ta bierre moi!  
  
Producteur : Va te faire f*****.  
  
Harry : C'est noël car il neige dans ma tête!!!  
  
Tout le monde le regarde comme s'il était un fou.  
  
Kim : C'est ce qu'il est aussi, enfin il est sensé.  
  
Harry : Hé insulte moi pas, c'est moi qui a été le plus sain d'esprit!  
  
Kim : je m'en fiche!  
  
Producteur: Bah là c'est la fin de l'émission c'est devenu complètement dingue, je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances et vite!!!  
  
Kim : C'est ça au revoir, mais avant tu vas me payer et en double pour avoir endurer des malades mentaux comme eux.  
  
Producteur : Il n'en est pas question!!!  
  
Kim : Si non je n'interrogerai pas Britney Spears la semaine prochaine et tu sais qu'il n'y personne d'autre pour le faire!  
  
Producteur : ok, ok!  
  
Voldemort : Quelqu'un a bien dit le nom de Britney Spears?  
  
Kim : Ouais, ça te dérange.  
  
Voldemort : Ben c'est qu'elle est belle, adorable, j'aimerais bien la voir nue.  
  
Tout le monde : Ah non!  
  
COUPER!!!  
  
ET C'EST LA FIN.  
  
Alors j'espère que vous avez aimer, c'est la fin pour ce show-là je sais pas si il va avoir un autre sujet, mais j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews, ça ferait plaisir.  
  
Merci Bye bye De Kim 


End file.
